


Children Of Sin

by lesbian_rat (SeoulSouls)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Closeted Character, Criminal AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulSouls/pseuds/lesbian_rat
Summary: Hope's Peak, an underground academy that trains teenagers into criminals.Today is Shuichi's First Day at This Troublesome Academy.





	1. Chapter 0 (Infomation on AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has information about this au and such,
> 
> after this, I will try to post a chapter every 1/2 weeks.

CHILDREN OF SIN

I Like to call this the “Sin AU”  
Basically, in this AU Hope’s Peak is an Underground (Literally) Academy that was founded to train teenagers into becoming criminals.

When First coming to the school the students are sorted into houses, there are 7 houses each one representing one of the deadly sins (Lust, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, etc). They are chosen for their houses based off one of their most prominent personality flaws.

This Story Focuses on the V3 (79th Class) Kids but the DR (78th Class) and DR2 (77th Class) Kids will make cameos.

Once in their houses they kids will go through a 1-week boot camp like regime. They do this so the staff can Allocate each Student into a Nexus. A Nexus is basically a team that the students are in, they will perform most of their missions in these groups. Each class has 4 Nexus’s consisting of 4 students. The 79th classes Nexus are:  
Opulent – The Opulent Nexus Is the Stealth Team, they mainly focus on infiltration missions and such.  
Fluorescent – The Fluorescent Nexus is the Long-Ranged Team, they specialize in combat using guns and similar things.  
Pearlescent – The Pearlescent nexus is the Intelligence team, this team very rarely goes on practical missions, they are the busiest Nexus as they provide information to all the other teams.  
Iridescent – The Iridescent Nexus is the Close-Combat Team, they mostly focus on hand to hand combat and close-range weapons.

 

HOUSE OF WRATH  
Maki Harukawa  
Tenko Chabashira  
Gonta Gokuhara  
Komaeda Nagito  
Peko Pekoyama  
Sakura Oogami  
Mukuro Ikusaba  
Mondo Oowada  
Leon Kuwada

HOUSE OF PRIDE  
Kaito Momota  
K1B0  
Kirumi Tojo  
Maiharu Koizumi  
Nekomaru Nidai  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  
Gundham Tanaka  
Sonia Nevermind  
Byakuya Togami  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka

HOUSE OF ENVY  
Kaede Akamatsu  
Hajime Hinata  
Souda Kazuichi  
Toko Fukawa  
Makoto Naegi  
Chihiro Fujisaki

HOUSE OF GREED  
Rantaro Amami  
Kokichi Ouma  
Angie Yonaga  
Tsumugi Shirogane  
Hiyoko Saionji  
Ibuki Mioda  
Kyoko Kirigiri  
Celestia Ludenburg

HOUSE OF GLUTTONY  
Akane Owari  
Imposter  
Aoi Asahina  
Hifumi Yamada

HOUSE OF LUST  
Miu Iruma  
Korekiyo Shinguji  
Mikan Tsumiki  
Teruteru Hanamura  
Junko Enoshima  
Sayaka Maizono

HOUSE OF SLOTH  
Shuichi Saihara  
Himiko Yumeno  
Ryoma Hoshi  
Chiaki Nanami  
Yasuhiro Hagakure


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the first chapter!
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated ! <3

The voices and city lights began to fade as Shuichi headed further out, the colour began to seep out of the city. The once fluorescent cityscape slowing transformed into long winding alleyways with no end in sight. Shuichi Never took his eyes off his phone, only focusing on the instructions showing him where to go. 

Suddenly he ran into a broad chest, finally looking away from his phone he looked up, staring right into large angry eyes. “What are you doing in a place like this kid?” the large man said with a cocky smirk, Shuichi looked back down to his phone and started to walk around the man, completely ignoring him. The man didn’t like this, spinning around to face Shuichi, growing angrier he shouted at Shuichi’s Back “I asked you something brat.” Ignoring the man yet again Shuichi kept walking, the man suddenly let out a huge shout kicking him in the back. 

His Phone skittered away across the pavement as Shuichi fell to the ground, he just laid there the face against the ground. Snickers echoed around the alley “What?” Shuichi could hear the smirk in his voice as he laughed “Can’t even get up?” Shuichi stayed on the ground until the thug pulled him up by this hair, his midnight locks threaded between fingers, he slowing reached his hand towards the pocket in his hoodie, the man dropped him. Luckily he managed to land on his feet “Why don’t you fight me like a ma-“ BANG BANG BANG.

Shuichi watched as the man fell to the ground bleeding out from his chest. Ignoring the screams and cries as the people previously in the alleyway ran, Shuichi bent down picking up his now cracked phone as he pocketed the gun once more.

Following the GPS Shuichi finally reached his destination. Quickly glancing around he knocked on the door, a small slot opened and a bored voice came from inside “Name?”  
“Shuichi,” he mumbled “Shuichi Saihara.”  
The voice sighed and then the sound of paper ruffling was heard “Head down and go right,” the voice said as the metal slowly creaked open. Shuichi pocketed his phone and headed down the narrow staircase, he gently placed his hand on the doorknob listening to the voices inside for a moment before opening the door. As soon as he stepped inside all eyes were on him, he shifted awkwardly on the spot and glanced at the 15 students staring back at him.   
He was about to speak up when suddenly a loud obnoxious voice came from behind him, “Your late Mr. Saihara!” Shuichi flinched at the voice and stumbled forward. He spun back to face the voice only for his eyes to fall onto a small black and white bear staring right back at him. “Uhm,” Shuichi began, confused “Sorry? I got in a bit of trouble on the way.”

Snickers echoed through the room when suddenly a loud voice spoke up “And what are you supposed to be?” Shuichi, as well as everyone else, looked back towards the voice. All of their eyes fell on one boy with spiked purple hair and a goatee.

“What am I?” the obnoxious bear spoke up “I’m Wounded Momota! I’m one of your lovable house mascots, Monokuma!” Everyone looked around at each other unimpressed. “Well considering we’re behind schedule because of a certain someone, we will start with the housing ceremony straight away!” then suddenly he disappeared. 

Soon after Monokuma had disappeared a proper looking man entered the room, not looking up from the clipboard in his hand he monotonously spoke into the room “Angie Yonaga, follow me,” as soon as he said that he heads off immediately, soon a small girl with tan skin and white pigtails cheerfully followed him . As soon as the door had slammed shut behind them Shuichi immediately moved to one of the couches at the back of the room, sighing he rubbed his head, a headache slowly growing, after a couple of minutes of silence he felt a dip in the couch and ‘Momota’s’ voice boomed in his direction, 

“That was a pretty pathetic entrance you know!” he said, startling Shuichi into opening his eyes “You’d think that someone who came half an hour late would have a better entrance.” surprised by his words Shuichi sat up looking at the boy next to him. “Anyways! I’m Kaito, Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars!” after he introduced himself he looked at Shuichi Expectantly. 

Just as Shuichi was going to introduce himself Angie came back into the room looking drained and holding a full duffle-bag. As soon as she came in the Man came back in and stated “Gonta Gokuhara,” before leaving again, a muscular boy with unruly hair got up to follow him. Shuichi turned back to Kaito “Shuichi Saihara,” he said quietly to him. 

One by one each of the students left and came back with duffle-bags, finally, Shuichi’s name was called and got up quickly bidding farewell to the tired Kaito before briskly following the man. 

Ushered into a dark room, a group of people strapped a device to head. Not knowing what to do Shuichi just sat there, after a while he began to feel small shocks coming from the device, almost instantly the group of people came back into the room to remove the device, Shuichi winced as something hot was pushed onto the back of his hand. They quickly took him out of the room and shove a duffle bag in his hands.   
Sluggishly he walked back to the previous room. 

When he arrived the man was already leaving with a girl behind him. Shuichi Dragged his feet towards Kaito, sitting down next to him he looked up to Kaito about to talk only to realize the boy was asleep, tired as well he lent his head again the back of the couch and closed his eyes, about 5 minutes later he fell asleep. 

Shuichi awoke to a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. He looked up, noticing a blonde girl smiling at him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning only to realize his head had ended up on Kaito’s shoulder he immediately shot up rousing Kaito in the process. “What’s going on?” Kaito spoke mid-yawn.  
“We’re about to be escorted to our dormitories,” the girl smiled at the two boys “Oh! By the way, I’m Kaede,” she waved as she briskly walked off. Soon, seven people walked into the room. 

A Man stepped forward “Those in the Crimson House of Wrath follow me,” Shuichi watched 3 of their group stand up, He noticed Gonta and two other girls stand up, both with long pigtails. Next, a woman stood up “Those in the Violet House of Pride follow me,” Kaito stood up waving goodbye to Shuichi, along with an almost mechanical looking boy and a girl with short green hair. Soon there was only one man left standing at the front and three students left, Shuichi was one of them along with an incredibly short boy and a girl wearing a witches hat. “Those of you left, Follow me to The Azure House of Sloth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated ! <3


End file.
